


The Third of December

by bunnyeonielle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, coward mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyeonielle/pseuds/bunnyeonielle
Summary: -inspired by Conan Gray's song "Heather"-★Wherein Mina was hopelessly devoted to one of her bestfriends, Nayeon. With that, all that Mina could do is watch Nayeon fall deeply in love with someone else. Since Nayeon always lets Mina borrow her sweaters, she believes that she could still have a chance. Which she never does.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Third of December

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings; mild mentions of suicide, mild mental manipulation
> 
> #TWICETTOD ig???

December 3rd, 2019

It was a Tuesday, the third day of the week. All the students were walking to their lockers, chatting with friends, some were studying, and some are eating. It was a mess. 

Mina despised the people in her school, she doesn't even know why she still goes there. She was supposed to move schools but this one particular person stopped her from doing so. Mina's one and only friend, Nayeon. They've been friends since the start of highschool. Mina doesn't have any other friends because she didn't like interacting with anybody. Nayeon just started talking to her out of the blue during the first day of class and that's how they became friends.

Mina was always there for Nayeon, she wouldn't dare or even have the guts to leave her all alone with nobody to talk to. She was her confidant. Nayeon was pretty popular, she was pretty, extremely pretty, incredibly nice, and actually very smart. All the boys and girls were head over heals for her, that's what Mina thinks. 

Its their first year of senior high, one more year and they get to go to college. Nayeon wanted Mina to attend the same university, Mina didn't want to say no but, she believed that there was another person who'd want to go with Nayeon, not just her. For the last 2 months, Nayeon has been seeing this girl and she hasn't told Mina about it. Which made her feel like she isn't trusted enough to keep such secret. Mina couldn't blame the girl, Nayeon was just the jackpot. She was the dream girl that everyone wanted, she was the girl that Mina wan-

"Minaa!" Nayeon shouted from the end of the hall. Mina looked at where the shouting was coming from, of course, students start looking at Nayeon as if an angel just passed by them. Mina couldn't blame them.

"Stop shouting, people are looking." Mina whispered, her eyes scanning the hallway checking if people still had their gaze on them, correction, on Nayeon. The older girl laughed softly and pinched Mina's cheeks.

"Why so protective, penguin?" Nayeon showed a toothy grin. "It's like you don't want anybody looking at me." 

Mina rolled her eyes. "That's right. I don't"

"And why so? Afraid of somebody stealing me from you?" Nayeon teasingly asked. She started removing her sweater in front of Mina, it was a daily routine for Nayeon to make Mina wear her sweaters. Not that Mina was complaining, she loved it. 

And what if I am?

"Pfft. Why would I be afraid? Either way, you're still the one who would be running back to me." Mina said. It was true, shockingly true. Sounds like a lie when you know that Mina wasn't the one who would be running back to Nayeon, but it was facts.

"Oh shush, Myoui. You'd run back to me for food and I know that." Nayeon then looked at Mina while holding her sweater. Why does she look so pretty?

"Wear." Nayeon simply says and Mina immediately obeys. Mina drops her bag on the floor as she takes Nayeon's sweater and wears it. It smells like her. 

"Why do you always make me wear your sweaters? Just leave them at home." Mina fixes herself and grabs her bag from the floor then slings it around her shoulder.

"It looks better on you." Nayeon smiles softly. Mina's heart starts beating so fast. Why does Nayeon do this to her? Why? 

"Wow, you said that as if you liked me." Mina giggles. "Do you?" 

"You wished, Myoui." Nayeon laughed while shoving her bestfriend onto the locker she's standing next to.

You wished, Myoui. Three simple words yet it hurt Mina. It hurt her so much. 

But then somebody unfamiliar to Mina came to the school. She went inside the hallway and all the eyes were on her, especially Nayeon's. Amazing tall figure, brown silky locks of hair, she was as pretty as the angels above. The person locked eyes with Nayeon and smiled. She had a smile that was brighter than the sky, brighter than the heavens that God claimed. She was perfect. Unbelievably perfect. 

Mina couldn't get her eyes off of the girl in front of Nayeon. She doesn't know if whether she should be mad, jealous, or head over heels for her. Two pretty girls, standing right beside her. Pathetic. The girl suddenly held eye contact with Mina for a solid three seconds, it was euphoric. She felt elated but she didn't like it. Who was she? Why was she here? What relation does she have with Nayeon? What is she doing here? Wh-

"Minari, this is Jeongyeon." Nayeon smiled widely. "She's the girl I was seeing for the past few months." I wish I were the one you were introducing to this girl with a smile on your face. 

"Hi." Mina tried to smile, it came out as a forced one. She didnt care. Jeongyeon noticed and frowned a little. Oh so it's now my fault? 

"Uhm... Jeongyeon, this is Mina. My bestfriend." Nayeon smiled softly. Unfair. Mina wanted to run away, she knew she was getting replaced, she knew that Jeongyeon was going to make her happier than she ever was, she knew that one day Mina won't mean anything to her. 

"Hello, Mina. Nice to meet you." Jeongyeon smiled and reached out her right hand. It wasn't nice to meet you. Mina toughened up and did it for Nayeon. She held Jeongyeon's hand and shaked their hands.

"Alright anyway, Mina we will get going. I'll meet you at lunch?" Nayeon placed her hand on Mina's shoulder, rubbing her thumb on her sweater. Go with her then.

"Y-Yeah sure. I'll see you later." Mina replied coldly with a stutter. It was too much for her, she felt like she was getting choked and getting beaten up inside. Nayeon said goodbye with a smile and linked arms with Jeongyeon.

She linked arms with Jeongyeon. 

She waited till she couldn't see the both of them. It felt like she was waiting for a thousand years, she was watching the both of them happily walk away while her heart was aching. Mina knew her legs were going to give up on her due to the overwhelming feeling. She placed her hand onto the locker door and tried not to breakdown in front of all of these students. Some were looking at her and one kind soul asked her if she was alright and if Mina needed to go to the clinic. Of course, Mina said she was okay. Just like how she tells Nayeon when she talks about Jeongyeon. She pretends to be okay, for Nayeon.

She looked up to see the both of them gone, Mina took the opportunity to run. Run to who knows where, she just let her legs go where they wanted to. Bumping into some students, receiving curses and pushing. But she didn't care. Tears start flowing down her face, her chest was felt heavy it hurt, she knew she couldn't hold back any longer. Mina heard the bell ring but she didn't go back, she doesn't want to. The amount of pain and betrayal she felt was killing her.

Mina ran up a thousand stairs, she tripped and fell a few times. Enough to make her right knee have a bruise, but it didn't stop her. Thoughts of Nayeon being with another girl was crushing her. She wanted it to be her. Only her. At this point she was already sobbing, flashing images of Nayeon looking at Jeongyeon with love in her eyes. Their stupid smiles as they hugged each other. That one time where Jeongyeon looked at Mina made her want to hit Jeongyeon.

Mina got up the last set of stairs and pushed open the door, she dropped her bag and ran towards the railing. The cold air hit Mina, it felt amazing yet her hair was flying. She hit the railing and screamed, she let out all the pain and sorrow. Tears flowing nonstop, her heart beating at a fast rate, she cried and cried. She screamed like she never did in her whole life, she didn't care if people would see her. All she wanted to do is know why Nayeon chose Jeongyeon when Mina was there for her already. Mina knew she was just a second option, she knew it all along. But how come it didn't stop Mina from loving her bestfriend? What was so alluring to her to make Mina not love somebody else?

Mina thought she was a whole journey for Nayeon. But then she realized she was just a path that would lead Nayeon to somebody else. She was so scared to lose Nayeon. Yet she just did. 

"I wish I was as worthy as, Jeongyeon. I wish I was her!" Mina shouted, she didn't stop. Even if she wanted the pain to stop, she had to accept the fact she isn't as pretty, or as worthy to love Nayeon like Jeongyeon. Mina was just a friend. A friend that Nayeon could run back to whenever she needed her. A friend that's just a dump truck for where Nayeon could throw all her feelings to. Nayeon never considered her as somebody in a first place. She's just a friend. 

Mina looked up at the sky, it reminded her of the first time Mina met Nayeon in 7th grade. Nayeon passed by Mina just like a fresh whirl of wind, she was lovely, she could make all the people around her kneel down and hail for her. Nayeon was Aphrodite herself. Nayeon was charming. Mina couldn't blame Jeongyeon on why she fell for Nayeon. They were both so pretty it was infuriating. 

It was a cloudy day, it was beautiful outside. Mina looked down and saw cars on the road, and people walking on the side walks. It was a mess. Just like her feelings for Nayeon. An abosolute mess. Mina was still sobbing, she had no more tears to cry. She could just jump and kill herself then blame it all on Nayeon or Jeongyeon. She could blame Nayeon because she chose Jeongyeon when she could've chose her or she could blame Jeongyeon for stealing Nayeon from her. Either way, Mina knows she wouldn't do that, she would never want to hurt Nayeon.

Mina heard something from down below the building and she listened carefully. The song was about a guy talking about somebody he liked while that person liked somebody else. Mina teared up even more while listening.

Even if Mina had the chance to do anything at this point, she wouldn't want to hurt Nayeon in any way. Even if somebody pays her to do something, she will never accept it. Mina would take a bullet for Nayeon, she would risk her life for that girl. Mina doesn't like seeing Nayeon being in pain, again, she would never hurt her. Even though her best friend has made her suffer from many things, Mina still loves her.

December 3rd, 2020

It's been 10 months since Nayeon and Jeongyeon have been dating. Nayeon still goes with Mina from time to time but mostly, Nayeon goes with Jeongyeon. Same as usual, Mina's only friend was Nayeon. It never changed. 

It's their last year of senior high, 3 more months they'll be graduating. Mina still despises the people she goes to school with. Nayeon is still offering to help Mina get into the same university as her, but Mina was second guessing. She always thought "Jeongyeon could go with you, why me?" 

Mina still hasn't moved schools because Nayeon begged her to stay, again. Nayeon and Jeongyeon are now the two most prettiest girls of the campus, they're also the most well known couple. Good for them. 

The doors of the school opened and of course it's Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Mina watched them as the world suddenly went to a slow motion scene. Nayeon was holding Jeongyeon's hands as the both of them were laughing. Their smiles were so sweet but it made Mina feel so bitter about it. Jeongyeon let go of Nayeon's hand and put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Nayeon's girlfriend was wearing her sweater. It was a red polyester sweater. One of Mina's favourites.

Mina couldn't get her eyes off of the both of them. It's just like last time, they were mesmerizing to watch, it felt like Mina was in heaven. But when she realizes that it's Nayeon and Jeongyeon she just wants to cry. Just by seeing Jeongyeon wearing one of Mina's favourite sweaters, made her feel cold. But how could Mina hate such a wonderful and nice girl? She's an angel. But then again Mina wished she were dead. 

Nayeon saw Mina and smiled wildly, she walked towards Mina and hugged her. Just like how Mina wanted it to be. 

"How are you Minari?" Nayeon asked. Mina's heart ached, she still calls Mina by that nickname. 

"I'm doing okay. You?" Mina softly smiled at Nayeon, but she didn't dare to look at Jeongyeon behind Nayeon.

"Doing great as always. You should start eating more, you're getting thinner." Nayeon pouted as she checked Mina's clothes and her body. 

"I'll eat a lot from now then." Mina simply said. She felt Jeongyeon's gaze on her and it was burning through her skin. She didnt like a single bit of it. Not that she ever did. 

"Anyway, here." Nayeon gave Mina a small piece of paper. Before Mina could ask what it was Nayeon and Jeongyeon walked away. Mina opened the folded piece of paper and read what it was written on it.

"Meet me at the rooftop. Dismissal." 

Mina folded it again and put it inside her pocket.

——

Mina hasn't went to the rooftop since last year, it was bringing back horrible memories. The memories she tried to hide in the back of her head. She walked up the same stairs she ran up on while crying and sobbing. On the way to the rooftop, Mina's heart started to ache again, she hated that feeling because it was the same exact replica as the one she felt last year. She didn't want to do this, she wanted to back out. But it's too late now.

Mina pushed open the door and felt a gush of strong wind hit her body, she saw Nayeon looking down into the street, leaning onto the silver railing. She was absolutely stunning. Nayeon's hair flying through the air, she looked like home. Mina had Nayeon all to herself today. Just like how she wanted it back then.

"Mina? Is that you?" Nayeon turned around to see Mina walking up to her, dropping her bag, the same place where she dropped it last year.

"Hi, Nayeonie." Mina's chest felt heavy, it's been so long since she called her bestfriend a nickname she made just for her. "Why'd you make me come up here?" 

Nayeon didn't look alright, it made Mina worried. A thousand of thoughts went inside Mina's mind. One thought intrigued her, is she going to ask me out? Stupid as it sounds, Mina is used to being delusional when she's around Nayeon.

"I'm sorry, Mina..." Nayeon's eyes start tearing up.

"I-I'm going abroad with Jeongyeon to study for college..." Nayeon closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. Mina's heart dropped. It can't be, she wanted to be with Nayeon. Why is she going so far away from her?

"We are going to Japan... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you anymore." Nayeon looked up at Mina, she knew she hurt her bestfriend. Mina couldn't handle it, her tears fell from her eyes as she quickly breathed in some air from her mouth.

"Go with her. She makes you happy right?" Mina forcefully smiled, she tried for Nayeon. "Even if it hurts, I'll be okay. Just like when you talk about her, just like when you're with her. I'll be okay, for you." 

"Mina-" 

"What does Jeongyeon have and I don't? Why did you choose her when I'm already here? Why, Nayeon? Why?!" Mina shouted, she was sobbing. She didn't want to be here and talk about Nayeon leaving with somebody she didn't like.

"Please, Mina... I'm sorry." Nayeon walked towards her best friend but instead she received a slap on the face. 

"You're so oblivious! So fucking unheeding, Im." Mina angrily shouted at her. "You're unfair!" 

Mina just wanted to run away, somewhere that nobody would find her. She was mad, for the first time, she was mad at Nayeon. 

"Nayeon I loved you! I loved you so much, even if you hurt me so many times. I pretended to be okay for you, I was just a second option all along, no? Tell me, Nayeon. Tell me!" Mina screamed at Nayeon's face. They're both the reasons why they're crying. There's nobody at fault now.

"You were never a second choice, Mina." Nayeon admits, but Mina still wouldn't believe her.

"Stop lying to make me feel better! I'm not stupid, Nayeon. Please just st-" Nayeon cuts Mina off with a kiss, it felt amazing, but wrong at the same time. Mina held Nayeon tightly and kissed her passionately. Mina wanted Nayeon to know how much she loved her. She didn't want to stop, Nayeon's lips were so soft and so sweet. Mina was crying in between the kiss, she wanted Nayeon all to herself. Sadly, Mina can't have her. 

Nayeon breaks the kiss and wipes Mina's tears with her thumb then just cupped her face. Mina looked at her with sadness in her eyes, she knew this will be the last time she'll ever kiss her.

"I loved you, Mina..." Nayeon confessed. "I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't know whether you liked me or not. So I used Jeongyeon, she also knows why I did that. I wanted to see how you reacted, but in those 2 months... I fell for her. I'm sorry." Nayeon places her head on Mina's shoulder and cried.

Mina couldn't do anything, she just watched the orange-blue sky. She savoured this very moment, she appreciated this as if it was the last one.

"Mina," Nayeon lifted her head and breathed in. "Promise me, never allow anybody to treat you the same way I treated you." 

Mina nodded and hugged Nayeon tightly. "I don't deserve you..." The older girl said, little does Mina know, her heart was breaking just by seeing Mina hugging her as if she's leaving her forever.

"I was so scared to lose you, yet I just did..." Mina replied. 

"You know, I heard a song last year, I was here too. It made me think of you." Mina says, holding onto Nayeon's shirt. "The song ended and it also made me think of you." 

Nayeon broke the hug, she looked at Mina for the last time, Nayeon will miss those little constellation of moles on Mina's face. 

"I'm sorry, Mina... I love you." Nayeon kissed her best friend for the last time and slowly walked away. Mina turned around and watched her, she watched her best friend and the love of her life, leave her on this rooftop.

"It's been years and I'm still looking for a sweater that fits the way your's did, Nayeon." Mina said softly, fortunately Nayeon heard it. She opened the door and looked back to see Mina vulnerably standing there, hoping she would come back.

"Day by day I realize the things that I miss about you, which was never there in the first place." Nayeon smiled sweetly at Mina. She couldn't believe she was leaving Mina like this.

With all the strength and courage Mina had, "I wish I were Jeongyeon..." 

"I wished too."

★


End file.
